Gorgon Petragon
Gorgon Petragon is an Inhuman who was born into the House of Agon, the royal family of Attilan. He is the head of the Inhuman Royal Guard. Relatives *Symak (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Tanith (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Korath (father, deceased) *Milena (mother, deceased) *Myrra (wife, deceased) *Alecto Petragon (daughter) *Petras Petragon (son) *Agon (paternal uncle) *Blackagar Boltagon (paternal first cousin) *Maximus Boltagon (paternal first cousin) *Ahura Boltagon (paternal first cousin once-removed) Powers and Abilities Powers Gorgon possesses a variety of superhuman physical attributes as a result of a combination of his unique heritage and exposure to the Terrigen Mist on two separate occasions. Superhuman strength: Gorgon is superhumanly strong, more so than most other Inhumans, and was previously capable of lifting at least forty tons, though it is believed he can handle more. His current strength since undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis is unknown, but the upper limit is presumed to be exponentially higher than it was previously. It is believed since his Secondary Terrigenesis that Gorgon is able to lift anywhere between eighty to one hundred tons. Superhuman speed: Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman stamina: Gorgon's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than athe musculature of humans. He could previously exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. His current stamina is unknown, but it takes a liter of tiletamine to keep him unconscious, and this dosage must be given hourly in order to be effective, so his stamina is much higher. Superhuman agility: Gorgon's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman reflexes: Gorgon's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman durability: The tissues of Gorgon's body are somewhat harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an average human being. Gorgon can withstand impacts and blunt force traumas that would cripple or kill a human being and suffer only mild discomfort. However, Gorgon is not invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to a human. Regenerative healing factor: If injured, Gorgon is capable of healing somewhat faster and more extensively than a human being can. His recovery time from physical trauma is about twice that of a human. Kinetic shockwaves: Gorgon's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or someone. He can also use them to create seismic shocks by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, Gorgon cna generate shockwaves with a strength of 7.5 on the Richter scale or 9.5 if near a fault line. Abilities *'Combat:' Gorgon is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Weaknesses Weak immune system: 'Like all Inhumans, while being physically superior to humans in most respects, Gorgon's resistance to diseases and recovery time from diseases is much slower than that of a human. '''Compromised intelligence: '''Since undergoing Secondary Terrigenesis, Gorgon's intelligence has been compromised. '''Spinal injury (''formerly): Gorgon suffered from a spinal injury that left him unable to walk and confined to a wheelchair for a period of time. Category:Inhumans Category:Superhuman strength Category:Superhuman speed Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Superhuman agility Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Superhuman durability Category:Regenerative healing factor Category:Shockwave generation